According to the prior humidistat (or atomization device), such as the ultrasonic oscillator humidistat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,351, FIG. 6 of this prior patent indicates that a nebulizer or ultrasonic oscillator 15 is set at the bottom of the atomization device. Regardless of the ultrasonic oscillator or heater this device equipped, when external force results in the damage of the ultrasonic oscillator or heater, the water in the atomization device will flow through the damaged ultrasonic oscillator or heater and seep into the main body and damage the oscillating circuit 10 of the ultrasonic oscillator or heater, even result in short circuit and unexpected damage.
Additionally, in the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,351's ultrasonic oscillator humidistat, when the control circuit detects a low water level, it will cut off the power. However, it fails to teach cutting off the power in time when there is a water leakage in the nebulizer for preventing water leakage and damage in the case of water leakage.
Furthermore, FIG. 1 shows a conventional control circuit for the water leakage and power break of atomization device, which mainly uses a zero phase electric sensor T1 to judge the phase (difference of voltage) change between input power and driving circuit 5, accordingly the power of the nebulizer would be cut off in time. However, the zero phase electric sensor T1 would cause different voltage of V1 and V2 on both side ends for the damaged nebulizer, and the changeable voltage of the AC would have adverse effect and cause error action of control circuit and puzzle user, further increase the risk of product. And it was common to take the zero phase electric sensor T1 as judger at that time, such as Taiwan Patent No. 174507 breaker with power leakage alarming function, No. 189066 Short, broken circuit inspection system, No. 470209 Simple protective circuit for power leakage and over current, and No. 584336, protective device for appliance etc.
To overcome the defects of conventional atomization devices and control circuits for the water leakage abovementioned, the inventor of the present invention researches and provides this invention particularly.